2013.05.01 - Welcome To The Allies Longshot
So, Jocelyn had flown Longshot along and landed in a quiet section of Central Park. She'd been chatting amicably enough with the guy, though at one point she'd sent a text to Kate, letting her know they'd run into Longshot, and was that whole possible recruitment thing of him still ongoing? Assuming it was, Jocelyn had chosen this spot in Central Park. It wasn't exactly next to the hideout, but a little bit away. "Alright, let me get the rest of that webbing off you. Sorry about Scarlet, he gets a little carried away," the teen comments. She had her mask on, but was otherwise in a leather jacket and jeans. She focuses some energy on the webbing and causes the webbing to pop off him, kind of like popcorn popping, but without the awesome sound. "So. Which side, exactly, are you on, now that we're not in the middle of a bit of chaos?" Jocelyn asks easily enough. Longshot was having a busy day that was to be sure, first he was robbing some bad guys penthouse, then he was faced down by three people he had fought super-villains and gang members with at various times. And he wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he may have just been dumped. Then he was all webbed up, and then flying through the sky with Channel. Alot to take in for a guy who's memories begin four months ago. So Channel's question confused him a bit, "I'm not really on any side. I mostly just watch TV or is this like a Team Edward thing? Cause I was totally on Team Jacob for a long time, but the baby thing kind of wierded me out a bit, so I changed to Team Edward." Considering this park, and who regularly patrols it, it should be no surprise that as Jocelyn lands there's an 'ally' not too far away. And yet, as she moves closer, there is a slight frown. Especially as she notices just who she's with. hence why, for the moment, a certain female archer remains out of sight, and watching. But considering what Hawkeye has to do, she will announce herself, and get involved. Soon. Regardless of if Jocelyn sees Hawkeye or not with her own vision, she doesn't give the fact away as she speaks with Longshot. "I honestly have no idea what teams you're talking about there," Jocelyn responds. One of the great things about not really keeping up with pop culture that much was that Twilight was completely unfamiliar to her. "Look. You consider yourself one of the good guys, or one of the bad guys? When you were fighting with us before, you were certainly acting the part of a good guy," Jocelyn points out. "But then we catch you working with a criminal? That's a bit messed up," the teen says. "That's where I'm confused. So let me rephrase things a bit different. What do you want to do?" she asks. "Oh, I guess that makes more sense," Longshot said to the clarified question, "Well the guy we were stealing from wasn't a very nice guy, and Fel-er-Black Cat isn't really all that bad, she's got a really good heart even if she doesn't know it herself." He shrugged a bit and said, "I mean she took me in and let me live with her and we had only just met. She told me the reason we were stealing this time was to set me up with ID papers and stuff so I would get dissected in some lab for being a weird hot alien thing." Yes, Longshot was babbling, he had a small tendency to do that, "But yeah, I'm a good guy not a bad guy. Just because my (possibly ex-)girlfriend was a criminal doesn't make me all evil and stuff." And as that babbeling is heard, Hawkeye tries not to rub her temples and say anything. Not even as she moves closer to the pair, and makes no effort to hide that she's there. After all, she's had questions as well regarding this. Well, some of that might have to do with the fact that the guy was incredibly good looking, but Jocelyn doesn't comment on that bit. "Well, yeah, sometimes the government gets it's mitts into someone like you or me and, well, you know". Jocelyn nods at that. "Still, theft isn't the way to go there. Get him caught by the law and he's shut down for good. Cleaner than doing stuff that becomes inadmissable in court". There's a pause. "So, you're an alien?" the teenager asks. Huh. Well, it wouldn't be the first alien she'd met. A slight nod is given towards Hawkeye as the other girl starts coming towards them. Jocelyn does notice that Hawkeye isn't trying to hide her presence now, and simply falls quiet. She'll let Hawkeye ask her questions once she arrives. Longshot grimaced a bit and held up his very obvious four-fingered hand, "Yeah well, at least that what I think, I don't remember a lot about of myself. I sort of dropped out of the sky one day, literally. Big portal opened up in the sky, I fell out. Saved an old lady who was about to get hit by a car. Didn't even know my own name. Some guy there called me a Longshot, so I figured that was good a name as any." He flashed a charming smile and continued, "I remember things occasionally, but they are really confused. I even thought Scarlet Spider was some demon servant of something called a Mojo, when I first met him." The lack of memory, or at least Longshot claiming it does cause the archers frown to deepen. But she doesn't comment on it. Not as she nods at Channel in greeting. But otherwise... She's still silent. letting the ultra lucky guy say what he feels he has to, and to try and explain what he can. There's a pause as Channel just tilts her head at Longshot before she shakes her head. "Huh. Memory is messed up? Afraid I don't know how to heal that, though you ever get cut up, let me know. I can doctor you up without stitches," The teenager tells Longshot. "Rough go, losing your memory like that, not even knowing your name. Can't say I know a Mojo though, sorry". She probably wouldn't like Mojo anyway. Longshot put his hand on his chin and thought, "Well I remember little things sometimes, and I did encounter some people from my world once, that's how I figured out I was an alien. Those people...." his frowned as he paused remembering his encounter with Spiral and her group, "Were not nice." Longshot seemed to suddenly notice Kate and jumped a little, "Oh hey! I didn't see you there, sorry about that. It's really rude of me to not have said hello!" Rude...? Unable to help herself, Hawkeye actually smiles faintly at that, and even says, "It's all right. I didn't say it either. But hello." before she hrms, especially as she mulls over the bit about 'people from his own world'. "Were they able to do what you do as well? What ever it is that you do I mean..." "Yeah. I have to admit, I'm not quite sure what it is you do, except for throw a really mean knife," Jocelyn comments casually. "Don't know if I ever introduced myself, come to think of it. I'm Channel," the girl adds by way of introduction. They hadn't really had a chance for introductions earlier, all things considered. However, she waits to let Hawkeye get her question answered before continuing on with her own questions. Longshot frowns and actually sounds a bit upset, "They were not like me! Most of them looked like animal-men, one of them was a half naked woman with six arms and silver hair. They wanted to sacrifice a baby to open a portal home... I stopped them. But they fled, I haven't seen them since." He then returns to his more jovial nature, "Oh! What I do? Well yeah, that's kind of hard to explain totally. I mean... on hand I do throw a mean blade I suppose, but it's all guided by good intentions. When I have a pure heart, I do not miss." He was really proud of that to be sure, "When my intentions aren't pure I tend to mess up rather royally. Oh! And I can read the past and future of anything I touch." He can read the past and... Yeah. Hawkeye makes a note to be /VERY/ careful in regards to what she allows him to touch. But still... "Call me Hawkeye." is said towards Longshot, even as she frowns. "And by mess up royally you mean in your favor or someone elses?" "Oh. You mean some sort of psionic probability manipulation. Yeah, I've run into someone with a similar ability. That must explain why you were able to hit those guys through the holes I was putting in their forcefields back when we fought together," Channel responds to Longshot. That seems to make absolute perfect sense to the woman, oddly enough. A roadtrip with Domino will do that to you, though. The stuff about reading the past and future, though, is noted. That was weird. She was curious how that worked, but time travel stuff...ehh, she'd had enough of that. "So Hawkeye and Channel, and you already know I'm Longshot," Longshot said still smiling and happy, probably not even realizing he was pretty much being interviewed at the moment. After hearing what both Channel and Hawkeye had to say about his 'power' he said, "It's mystical, I'm tied to the luck force... tied to it right...."He pointed to a small scar just next to his left eye, "Here. It rewards those with a pure heart with pure luck. It punishes those without a pure heart to fail. It's one of the only things I kind of remember, me being branded to serve luck. And that didn't even come to me until my very failed career as a stuntman almost got me killed." An alien stuntman... Interesting. Maybe, just maybe, that's a bit of useful information. or at least hawkeye tries to see it that way. "I see..." "Interesting. I didn't know there was such a thing as the Luck Force," Channel responds. "So, if you're not doing something you should be doing, your luck goes all belly-up. Geez, that's one way to keep a person on something of the straight and narrow, turning his luck completely against him," the teen says to the others gathered. "Yeah, that's how I crashed the rocket pack back when I was working as a stunt man on the film Space Pirates. Crashed it so bad that when I woke up I wasn't even in the same state anymore," Longshot said with a laugh, "And all because I was trying to make money for no good reason." And as Jocelyn goes silent, there's a nod from Hawkeye, before she takes a deep breath. "I see. And now you're here. Sometimes getting in trouble, and sometimes fighting 'the good fight'?" Longshot's face scrunches up for a second as he thinks of a response to that. Man, these lovely ladies have such difficult questions for him tonight, "Mostly the good fight one, though I admit I'm a bit of a show off too. Oh! And TV I watch alot of TV, I had five of them in the same room back home with Cat, had them all on different stations and would watch them all." Longshot smiled again, "Even the stealing I've done was against bad people and done for good reasons." And there goes Hawkeye frowning again as she nods. After all, the stealing thing... Well... "I see." Yeah. That doesn't sit well with her. But then again, after recent events... Yeah. Despite her reservations, this probably needs to be done. hence why the female archer reaches into her quiver, and pulls out a smart phone which she sort of tosses at Longshot... "If you want to try and stay on the straight and narrow, consider this an offer." Longshot catches the phone and says, "NEAT! I've always wanted one of these! I see them on TV all the time! Cat said that since I didn't really know anyone I didn't really need a phone, but still neat!" It takes a second for Longshot to get over his adoration of the phone to say, "Wait. Offer for what?" Of course if Longshot misues, or over uses that phone, he'll find it cut off. not that Hawkeye says that much out loud. Instead, there's a very faint smile and a head tilt. "There's a group. Mainly teenagers. Mainly friends. But not a lot have a ton of experience, and those that do have... Odd experience. You could even call us a 'team' trying to do the right things, at the right times, to help others." "We're called The Young Allies. And if you think you can continue to do the right thing, then you might fit in with us. After all, your situation might be a bit strange, buuuut..." Longshot looked at the phone and than back up at Kate, "Really? You'd like me to help out!? I'd love to. Honestly, I do feel a bit like I should be doing more out there. I seem to remember being something like a hero where I was...." he hesitated at that last part, "But what?" Between the person that claimed to be a tree spirit, the alien who grew up in a prison dimension, the magic user who has unpredictable powers at times, and of course /SPEEDBALL/... "Let's just say." Hawkeye admits with a grin. "Your situation may not be the strangest one in our group." "Well that's a relief! I was really starting to think something was wrong me or something. Everyone else seems so much more normal than me," Longshot says with a sigh of relief, "OH! That reminds me. I think my girlfriend may have broken up with me today. And I was sort of living at her place...." "..." Oh yeah. As Kate hears that she feels a headache coming on, After all, first Kiden up and decided that she was going to stay at The Terminal, and now... Yeah. She's the leader now. This call is hers. But at this rate it'll probably come back to bite her in the ass, sooner rather than later, no matter what she decides. "Let me guess, you don't have a job either...?" "No job, no official identity, no clue how society works except for what I've seen on TV," Longshot said with a smile and a nod, he had no idea what he was causing for the poor girl. To him this was just his state of things and it all seemed perfectly natural. Great. Just... Great. Yes Kate does charity work. Yes she has /some/ underground connections due to her 'night job'. But this.... This is a challenge that she's not sure where to start with. "For now... I guess we can try to offer you a /temporary/ place to stay. That is if you want in. But please, remember that this is a /secret/." Longshot gives a harsh nod, he could tell he was putting her out a bit, and she wasn't exactly happy about this, "Understood, secret base that I can stay at temporarily while I try to get this whole thing all sorted out so I can find my own place." That made Longshot chuckle internally since the whole point of robbing Dexter Bennett's place earlier tonight was because Black Cat was going to get him set up in a similiar way. "And you may want to talk to some of the other allies..." Hawkeye admits. "They may have connections that could help you deal with all of that." After all, not the first homeless member of the team, or alien... Right? With great excitment Longshot replied, "Well that's just great then! I'm glad to be part of the team! Can't wait to get out their and start helping with all your missions and what have you!" Category:Log